Esperanza
by Marine
Summary: Continuación de No me olvides!!!... Hola, Capítulo IV y mis disculpas por la demora....por favor R/R
1. Parte II: Capítulo I

Esperanza 

Parte II: Presente

Capítulo I

Renacer

Nadine caminó por el pasillo siguiendo a la profesora, parecía una mujer muy estricta, pero amable a la vez.... eso, por supuesto, no le quitaba el miedo que sentía, porque si de la nada te dicen que te van a tomar unos exámenes es lógico estar asustada ¿No?

Sí.... es perfectamente lógico.

Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante confusas de por sí, como para añadir esto....primero le dijeron (un día antes y como si no fuera gran cosa) que se mudarían y vivirían en Inglaterra.... y luego que se cambiaría de colegio y pasaría a estudiar a Hogwarts....

Y eso no le gustó nada....

A pesar que su mamá le había dicho que sería muy bueno para ella, y que con solo verlo bastaba para concluir que sería un lugar mucho más agradable que Durmstang, eso no quitaba la tristeza de alejarse de sus amigos y lo impactante que podía ser para alguien cambiarse de colegio cuando ya iba a entrar a su tercer año....

No conocía a nadie.... y todos los demás habían estado juntos tanto tiempo... ¿Podría conseguir amigos?

Y ahora.... ¡Exámenes!

Nadine sabía que su padre podía ser un poco (o bastante) .... bueno, nada agradable.... pero cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se mostró poco menos que insultante con el director insinuando que sería retroceder si ella estudiaba las mismas cosas que los de tercero, que el nivel de Durmstang era muchísimo mayor y que no permitiría que ella se atrasara en sus estudios...

Su mamá por supuesto lo había callado, y ella se había puesto tan roja como un tomate.... esperaba que el director reaccionara mal, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Dumbledore era un hombre muy especial.... ni siquiera se enojó, simplemente sugirió que Nadine diera exámenes para saber como estaba en los cursos y que dependiendo de sus resultados se harían sus horarios...

Y así, después de un viaje larguísimo, una caminata igual de larga y de no haber todavía desayunado estaba caminando rumbo a un salón a dar su primer examen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entre los árboles del bosque se divisaban las ruinas de lo que había sido una hermosa mansión... Sirius caminó lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, no le preocupaba que alguien lo viera, era imposible que alguien estuviera por ahí, hacía muchos años que lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el cantar de las aves....

No, su silencio se debía más bien a lo que el lugar significaba....

Pronto salió del grupo de árboles y llegó a un claro.... la primera vez que había visto aquella desolación su corazón se había detenido... había temido ese momento desde que supo que habían muerto...que ella había muerto....

Pero ahora estaba acostumbrado... ahora sentía la mezcla entre tristeza y cariño que se da cuando uno visita un cementerio....

Caminó un poco hasta el lado opuesto, ahí el ministerio había enterrado los cuerpos, solo marcando con unas lápidas sin nombre.... 

Se acercó a colocar unas flores... era extraño...alguien había plantado unas flores justo frente a las tumbas, eran bastante bonitas, pero estaba claro que lo acababan de hacer pues se podía ver aún dónde habían movido la tierra...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nadine se sorprendió al ver  que el rostro (bastante serio) de la profesora se iluminaba de repente... 

- Excelente, excelente...-repitió, parecía bastante sorprendida- eso es todo.... vamos al aula de pociones para su siguiente examen.

No estaba mal, aunque claro, transformaciones siempre había sido su mejor curso.... pero no le iba mal en pociones tampoco....

Ahora, si le tomaban encantamientos, le iría más o menos... y ni que decir en herbología o astronomía...que en su colegio casi no importaban... lo que más importaba eran las artes oscuras, así que si le tomaban alguna maldición sacaría muy buena nota... aunque, por lo que sabía de Hogwarts, dudaba mucho que esas cosas estuvieran en la currícula.

Caminó otra vez tras la profesora, admirando el castillo, sería difícil acostumbrarse aquí, no sabía como harían para llegar de un aula a otra sin perderse....

Bajaron por unas escaleras hacia las mazmorras....

Entraron al salón donde las esperaba un profesor de aspecto grave, que parecía estar de muy mal humor,  Nadine esperó que no tuviera nada que ver con ella... pero tuvo la sospecha que sí cuando dijo:

- Dung, prepara una solución para encoger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena caminaba por los pasillos mirándolos como si viera fotos de su adolescencia, tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas....

Si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba pasar....

Pero no valía la pena pensar así... estaba aquí al fin y al cabo, y tenía algunas cosas por hacer...

Se acercó a una ventana, desde ahí pudo ver el campo de quidditch... rápidamente su cabeza se llenó de imágenes...a pesar de todo el mejor recuerdo que tenía de ese campo era un bludger cayéndole en la cara....

Sacudió la cabeza... no quería pensar en él, no podía pensar en él... si siguiera a su corazón ahora lo estaría buscando como loca... no, si siguiera a su corazón lo hubiera buscado apenas le llegaron las noticias que había huido de la cárcel...

Pero se había resistido....simplemente no podía.... habían pasado ya dos años desde que él había huido... catorce desde la última vez que lo había visto....

No podía buscarlo ahora....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola ^_____________^

Puse la continuación como otra historia, porque ya eran demasiados capítulos de la otra... me alegró mucho recibir sus reviews y ver que de verdad querían seguir leyendo (pero yo cumplí con advertirles ^^).

Creo que ahora se entiende porque Verena no quería ir a Azkaban....

El por qué no busca a Sirius.... eso es un poco más complicado....

Bueno, espero que les guste, y que manden sus opiniones. ^____^


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

La cámara cerrada

El callejón seguía siendo el mismo, después de todo, se dijo Verena...aunque no era del todo cierto...o del todo falso... la última vez que había estado aquí era en los tiempos de Voldemort, la gente se miraba al pasar, desconfiando de cualquiera que pareciera mortífago... y ahora era casi igual.

Se había perdido los tiempos de paz

Regresaba, y era como regresar en el tiempo, la gente otra vez temía por su seguridad y la de los suyos.....

Ese pensamiento la hizo mirar a su lado... Nadine caminaba maravillada... el callejón Diagon (aún en sus peores días) era algo para ver, en ningún otro sitio había tantas tiendas y de cosas tan diversas....

Verena no miraba las tiendas, miraba a su hija, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, lo más importante... se parecía mucho a su hermana, y tenía algo de su madre... excepto por el cabello oscuro, y la sonrisa.... tenía la sonrisa de su padre.

- ¿Mamá... pasa algo?- dijo Nadine

Se había detenido en medio de la calle... habían ciertos recuerdos que era mejor no remover... 

- No, no te preocupes Nady.... vamos a que te pruebes la túnica, mientras yo voy al banco....

Entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde las recibió una bruja regordeta, que miró a Verena confundida y con la boca abierta un buen rato, antes de que ella la interrumpiera, le explicara lo del uniforme de Nadine y saliera rumbo al banco.

Salió rumbo a Gringotts... esa mirada no estaba de más, ella había desaparecido el día que su familia había muerto... tal vez la gente creía que ella también había muerto....

Bueno, ahora eso no importaba... tenía algo muy importante que hacer.... develar un misterio del pasado y quizá la respuesta para su futuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras le probaban la túnica entraron algunos futuros compañeros de Hogwarts... claro que de primer año... no era nada bonita la perspectiva de entrar al colegio... ¿Tendría algún amigo?

En realidad no tenía facilidad para hacer amigos, en Durmstang los tenía más que nada por que era parte del equipo de quidditch de su año....

¿Podría jugar quidditch en Hogwarts?

Tenía que poder...... se volvería loca sin jugar....

Sus mejores recuerdos eran sobre una escoba...su mamá le había enseñado a jugar desde muy pequeña y durante los veranos de la pasaban sobre la escoba todo el tiempo jugando a las carreras..... era extraño, pero su padre nunca pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas.... aunque Nadine siempre notó, aunque ellos pretendieran otra cosa, que en realidad no se soportaban el uno al otro.

Terminaron de probarle la túnica y su mamá no regresaba.... se sentó en los escalones de la tienda a esperarla... ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Cámara 577 –dijo el gnomo.

Verena bajó del carrito, su corazón latía con fuerza.... ya había entrado a la cámara de la familia, dónde seguían bien guardados sus numerosos galeones....

Pero ahora estaba frente a la cámara privada de su padre... y esa era otra historia... detrás de la puerta se encontraba quizá la respuesta a la extraña muerte de su familia, o por lo menos el misterioso experimento de su padre para Voldemort..... ahora sabría....

Usó la llave, le temblaban las manos, nadie había entrado en catorce años y tenía un fuerte olor a moho... ha guardado....

Dentro, en numerosos estantes habían libros y papeles... recorrió con sus dedos, era muchos, pero todos tenían algo en común....

Artes oscuras

Casi al final, un enorme baúl.....

Estaba cerrado... intentó abrirlo con magia, pero nada, su padre era más astuto que eso, tenía que reconocer...

El baúl era de madera y tenía una curiosa cerradura, no era de metal o no de un metal normal.... era extraña... acercó su mano, esperando que su padre no hubiera puesto una maldición...

Para su sorpresa apenas colocó su mano sobre la cerradura el baúl se abrió tan de golpe que casi se lleva su mano....

Con un vistazo al su interior lo supo.... todo tenía lógica ahora....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Demoraste –gruñó Nadine, la había esperado más de media hora

- Lo siento... ¿Te invito un helado?

- Mamá, no soy una niñita.. no me vas a convencer con un helado...

- ¿Una copa grande de tres sabores y bañada con chocolate?

- Bueno, pero que sea la última vez....

Las dos rieron,  pero Nadine pudo notar algo distinto en su madre, algo en su mirada ¿Preocupación? No, no era eso...parecía algo más serio....parecía... ¿Miedo?

Pero una vez que las dos enormes copas de helado estuvieron frete a ellas, ya había desaparecido, conversaron un buen rato sobre las posibilidades de Nadine de entrar al equipo de su casa....

- Aunque todavía no sé en que casa estaré..... supongo que en Slytherin como tú....

- Bueno –dijo Verena cambiando de tema, no quería hablar sobre su antigua casa- mejor vamos a comprar los libros que tú lista es bastante enredada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los últimos días del verano pasaron demasiado rápido, en especial para Verena... le costaba despedirse de su hija... y acostumbrarse a la idea de pasar día tras día sola.... pero era preferible que estuviera segura en Hogwarts que cerca de la con todo lo que iba a pasar....

Casi un cuarto para las once llegaron a King Cross, Nadine llevaba su baúl, mientras Verena cargaba la jaula de Themis, su lechuza y su escoba.... por supuesto Dougal se había despedido en casa sin mucho alboroto y había salido a algunos asuntos importantes que Verena conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

Llagaron a la barrera entre el andén 9 y el 10.

- ¿Por aquí? –preguntó Nadine

- Sí.... vamos.

Entraron juntas atravesando la barrera... ya había olvidado lo que se sentía, cuando miró otra vez  el expreso de Hogwarts se sintió por breves segundos como de vuelta en el tiempo... y ahora su hija iba a Hogwarts....

- Espero que pases un muy buen año... te espero para navidad.... – dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente- Cuídate

- Lo haré....

Siempre que se despedía de ella para que fuera a clases se ponía sentimental...  prefería irse antes de empezar a llorar y avergonzar a su hija en su primer día.... con una sonrisa desapareció.

Nadine entró y se sentó en el compartimiento junto a su lechuza.... el tren estaba lleno solo la mitad y durante los últimos minutos más y más personas fueron llegando a través de la barrera, que ella podía ver desde la ventana....

Le sorprendió ver un grupo bastante numeroso, una señora y un señor, seguidos por cuatro chicos, tres de ellos pelirrojos, dos chicas y un enorme perro negro, cosa extraña porque según las reglas solo se podía llevar a una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.....

Subieron casi corriendo al tren, pues faltaban un par de minutos para que salieran....

Pronto, el sonido del tren la distrajo de la escena... miró a su lado...

- Aquí vamos Themis...-le dijo nerviosa mientras el tren partía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola ^________^

Lo siento mucho, me he demorado un montón, pero es que he tenido algunos problemas (mis finales ;__;) pero ahora ya más tranquila estoy segura que voy a poder avanzar más rápido; además que la segunda parte será más corta que la primera.....

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Suky black:** me alegra que te guste, disculpa la demora ^^.... **kalisto:** Creo que pronto....**Lawen de Black: ** ^_________^ me has leído la mente..... **Camila:** Gracias, espero que puedas leer este capi....**Ginny Potter:** Si, fue bastante triste, a mi también me gustan los fics así, pero a veces es bonito ver un final feliz....**black_witch:** Sip, creo que en este capi está más claro ^^ .....**Rosie Chan: **Es triste y las cosas van a empeorar, aunque aún podrían mejorar ^^.... **Mary-alexa:** Ajá…..**Ivette: **El último es el catorce, que ocurre un par de meses después de la captura de Sirius....**PoLy Naberrie:** Gracias espero que sigas leyendo ^^....**Maika Yugi:** Gracias por los ánimos, realmente me hacían falta después de unos exámenes terribles ;____;... **Anna Voig:** ^^ Ya seguiremos debatiendo, ¿Y dónde te has metido?....**Sadyc:** Me alegra que lo encuentres interesante ^^....**Pollo:** Bueno... este... en realidad... no sé como decirlo... pero si es (y las edades están bien)... ¿No es tan malo? ¿O sí?... **Cinthya:** Si, va a ser telenovelesca y me alegra que quieras seguir leyendo ^^....**gin-gin: **Lo cumplo...claro que con bastante demora ^^....**rosezgarden:** Gracias ^^...**Arwen:** Creeme que te entiendo... a mi también me pasa ^^

Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo ^____^


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Traiciones

Nadine se cambió a su túnica nueva y se sentó a comer pepas de todos los sabores, el viaje había sido bastante tranquilo...demasiado tranquilo... estaba sola en el compartimiento que de repente parecía demasiado grande...y vacío.

Las únicas distracciones que había tenido fueron la bruja del carrito, a la que compró las pepas y una pelea justo detrás de su puerta entre unos chicos de quinto. La curiosidad le había ganado y tuvo que salir a ver de que se trataba, a pesar del alto riego de recibir un hechizo; reconoció a uno de los chicos porque era parte del enorme grupo que había entrado a la estación en el último minuto, el único no pelirrojo, el otro era un chico un poco más alto, de cabello color rubio plateado, ambos se miraban con furia y terminaron lloviendo las maldiciones....

Y eso fue todo, el resto del viaje se la había pasado sola, leyendo o mirando por la ventana,  por la que había visto unos paisajes maravillosos... pero ahora ya era de noche y no se veía nada...

Pronto el tren empezó a desacelerar, ya debían estar llegando....

Se levantó apenas el tren se detuvo, estaba pensando en la manera de bajar todas sus cosas cuando alguien entró en el compartimiento.

- No necesitas llevar nada, te lo llevarán al castillo –dijo una chica de cabello castaño que traía una insignia de prefecto.

Bajó del tren, sin Themis se sentía desprotegida... ¿Y ahora qué? Cuando llegó con sus papás un coche las había llevado hasta el castillo... lo lógico era seguir hacia donde todos se dirigían y subir a un coche.

Empezó a caminar, justo en ese momento escuchó una potente voz que la llamaba:

- ¡Dung, por aquí! –escuchó tras ella

Volteó, quien la llamaba era la persona más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, era un hombre altísimo, bastante robusto, con una barba poblada... 

- ¡Hagrid, aquí! –gritó desde lejos un chico, Nadine reconoció rápidamente al chico de cabello oscuro que había peleado en el tren

- ¡Harry!

- Recibí tu carta... –intentó decir algo más, pero al ver que la marea de chicos se lo llevaba solo comentó- Nos vemos en el colegio

Harry.... ¿Era "el" Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

Mientras subía al bote con un montón de niños de primero seguía pensando en lo raro de la situación, ¡Con razón su padre se había opuesto tan tajantemente a que estudiara en Hogwarts! El no soportaba la mención del nombre Potter en casa, y si Nadine sabía algo de lo que había pasado con Voldemort era gracias a que su madre se lo había contado.....

Tal vez ahora tendría la oportunidad de averiguar el porqué de tanto misterio....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena llegó casi de noche a la mansión, no se acostumbraba a la idea de esta nueva casa, era tan grande... y sin Nadine parecía aún más grande.... todo por ese estúpido de Dougal y las ganas de aparentar riquezas.

- Buenas noches, señora –dijo Noly, su elfa doméstica

- Buenas noches Noly, ¿Ya llegó el señor?

- No señora, Noly no lo ha visto en todo el día señora –dijo la elfa tiritando, era clara su repulsión hacia Dougal- pero llegaron esos paquetes de Gringotts, señora

Señaló un grupo de baúles que Verena había pedido, mucho del contenido de la cámara de su padre.

- Bueno, me los llevo a mi cuarto.... y por favor no se los menciones al señor

La elfa asintió... Verena se los llevó a su cuarto y puso triple seguro mágico, esos papeles era peligrosos, lo sabía, y lo serían mucho más en las manos de Dougal.

Se echó en la cama, sacó solo una pequeña cantidad de los papeles y empezó a leer.... sería una larga noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El Gran Comedor era impresionante, Nadine se dedicó a observar cada uno de los detalles, intentando no ponerse nerviosa ni notar lo evidente, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, como a un bicho raro, resaltaba en medio del grupo de primero, la profesora McGonagall le había explicado que debía pasar por la selección igual que todos los demás...

Ahora estaba en medio del comedor esperando oír su nombre con todo el colegio cuchicheando y preguntándose quien era.... al parecer no estaban muy acostumbrados a los traslados.

- Dung, Nadine

Al escuchar su nombre se dirigió hacia el banquillo donde estaba un sobrero viejísimo, se sentó y lo colocó sobre su cabeza....

- Vaya, interesante... –comenzó el sombrero- veo gran determinación, y...ajá..si...ya sé dónde ponerte..... ¡Gryffindor!

Nadine escuchó como lo gritaba a todo el comedor, se levantó, dejó el sombrero en su sitio y caminó hacia la mesa.... 

Su padre no se pondría nada feliz, esperaba que fuera a Slytherin......

Aunque ya en la mesa, escuchando las conversaciones y viendo a sus nuevos compañeros de casa supo que se sentiría muy bien ahí.

- Pido su atención antes de comenzar con el banquete –comenzó el director-  debido a los lamentables acontecimientos del año pasado.....

Mientras el director mencionaba las nuevas (y estrictas) medidas de seguridad, todo el comedor había entrado en una especie de trance... un silencio que parecía anormal... ella no sabía que había sucedido el año anterior, pero debía ser algo muy malo como para callar de esa forma a todos los alumnos.

- .... y la amenaza de Voldemort....

¿Voldemort? 

Entonces había sido algo muy malo....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colagusano temblaba detrás de la puerta.... odiaba ver a su amo furioso...

Pero ya llevaba más de dos horas encerrado con esa persona que había llegado sin anunciarse en medio de la madrugada, y que no tenía la marca... entonces no lo habían llamado.

No lo había visto bien, pero le resultaba familiar... desde ese momento había permanecido detrás de a puerta, si no estaba listo al llamado de su amo lo castigaría...pero si lo veía espiando lo castigaría más....

Una vez más el pequeño hombrecillo tembló... casi como respuesta la fría risa de su amo llenó el silencio, acompañada de la del misterioso visitante.

- Pasa de una vez Colagusano, debes estar cansado de espiar ahí a oscuras y de pie –escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Entró a una sala, bastante grande, estaba casi a oscuras excepto por algunas velas flotando y la chimenea que brillaba con una luz rojiza, Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en un sillón con respaldar enorme, al estilo de un trono, el visitante estaba de pie frente a él... caminó hasta frente a su señor antes de responder:

- ¿Espiar? No mi señor, yo....

- Cállate, sé bien que lo hacías...

- Me preocupo por usted, no sabemos que intenciones.

- Imbécil, Lord Voldemort no necesita que lo cuiden... y si así fuera, no te elegiría a ti.

Se llenó de furia, pero agachó la mirada y no respondió... con todo lo que había hecho por su señor, para lograr su triunfal renacimiento y no había valido de nada... no reconocía su lealtad.

- Me alegra que vinieras de inmediato, y con tan buenas nuevas – dijo Voldemort hablando con el visitante- pensé que la tradición estaba muerta...

Levantó la mirada del suelo, para ver otra vez al extraño, traía una larga túnica negra que cubría hasta su cabeza, lo único que había visto a su llegada eran sus ojos; estaba intrigado, algo en su mirada....

- Mi señor –contestó el visitante, Colagusano notó el detalle por primera vez- apenas noté la importancia de mi descubrimiento, sentí que era el momento de renovar los antiguos lazos de lealtad...

- Sí, es cierto, tú padre me sirvió bien...es bueno saber que tienes su espíritu y capacidad....

En ese instante el fuego de la chimenea cambió de rojizo a verde...alguien estaba llegando...

- Eso será todo por ahora –dijo Voldemort a manera de despedida- ya te informaré sobre mi decisión.

El extraño hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Colagusano te mostrará la salida...

Salieron juntos de la sala, tenían que llegar a una habitación dentro de esa casa, era la única que no tenía protección y se podía desaparecer desde ahí, claro que su ubicación cambiaba todos los días y solo alguien perteneciente al grupo de los más cercanos podía usarla.

Así le explicó, cuando entraron el visitante desapareció casi inmediatamente, pero antes de3 hacerlo le dedicó otra vez una de esas miradas... pero ahora supo de que se trataba, era odio, el más puro odio.... pero ¿Por qué lo odiaba?

Regresó al salón, lleno de dudas....

Cuando entró su amo estaba conversando con Malfoy acerca de los últimos avances....

Guardo silencio mientras hablaban, pero apenas Lucius desapareció por la chimenea, no pudo quedarse callado:

- M...mi se...señor...- no quería insinuar nada que pudiera enfurecerlo, pero tenía que decirlo- no confío en ella...

- Colagusano, ¿No crees que tú señor es lo bastante inteligente para saber en quién confiar?

- Sí, claro, claro, su inteligencia no tiene límites...pero....

- Sin peros, sé bien lo que voy a hacer... tengo una idea de cómo aprovechar esta visita.

Conocía suficiente a su amo como para saber que ese era el final de la discusión y se quedó en callado... pero no podía sacar esa mirada de su cabeza... ya la recordaba, pero no entendía el por qué del odio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola ^_____________^

Siento muchísimo la demora, pero he estado ocupadísima con DOS (¡AHHHHH!) trabajos, y llego a mi casa cansadísima..... pero hoy por fin un día libre (estoy resfriada) y decidí mandar el capi a pesar que no está editado....

¿Se imaginan quién es la misteriosa mujer?.... recuerden que el capítulo se llama Traiciones... 

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Suky black:** Sí, eran Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred y Ginny acompañados por un vigilante Sirius ^___^.... **Maika Yugi:** Sigo viva (aunque medio dormida por las pastillas para el resfrío)....**Liza: **Me fue muy bien ^___^  muchas gracias, y si te perdono....**Rakshah:** Sí,  Verena jamás diría que Dougal tiene una sonrisa encantadora.....**Arwen:** Muchas gracias, este capi está un poco aburrido, pero el siguiente estará más interesante ^___^.....**Sadyc:** Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, pero testaruda yo sigo con la idea, y no es la primera amenaza (pero duermo con un ojo abierto y mi perrita cuidando... aunque es pequinesa y más chica que el gato del vecino), al menos podrías darle una oportunidad a la historia, podría no ser tan mala (he dicho podría).... **Mary- alexa:** Gracias por todo amiguis, recibí tu mail, en serio gracias.....**Janice: **Ya sé que no te gusta, pero por eso separé las historias, si deseas piensa que el final es el otro y no pasó nada más....**Lawen de Black:** ¿Si la matas? Esteeeeee, de repente recibes ayuda por otro lado *risa maligna* pero si eso pasa es mío...y ya falta poco para el quinto libro... me muero por leerlo.....**snmh:** Yo también espero que te guste ^___^....**Jeru: **Sí, es la hija de Sirius... espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en el campamento ^___^....**gin-gin:** Sí, me alegra que lo vieras al último, al menos no parecerá que demoré demasiado ^___^

A todos muchas gracias, sigan escribiendo sus opiniones ^_________^


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola a todos,

Después de muchas complicaciones (me tomaría 30 hojas explicar) les traigo este corto (muy corto) capítulo, debido a que lamentablemente no puedo estar sentada en la computadora (ni mucho menos teclear) y me lo han tenido que escribir (mi hermosa , adorada, super buena gente, dulce hermana........*Marine no se responsabiliza por las tonteras que escriba*) y me parece que se estaba cansando por que me dijo que parara.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo sus reviews, me sentía muy culpable de no publicar nada y dejar con la duda, espero poder agradecer personalmente más adelante

Un gran saludo a todos (un abrazo para Anna, Janice y Mary-alexa)

Capítulo IV

Escobas y duelos

Las primeras semanas de Nadine en Hogwarts habían resultado muy interesantes, el colegio era muy grande, por lo que, además de sus trabajos y clases, tenía que dedicarse a  memorizar los muchos pasillos y escaleras, y apenas si podía volar un poco en sus tiempos libres.

En general sus compañeros eran buenos, pero, como ya se conocían entre ellos, no podía evitar sentirse como una intrusa... en especial cuando trataban temas de los que ella jamás había oído.

Por otro lado, la falta de noticias de casa la ponía nerviosa... su mamá nunca había dejado de escribirle por tanto tiempo (casi dos semanas) y en aquella carta se había limitado a felicitarla y desearle que le fuera muy bien como nueva Gryffindor y desde eso nada.... justo cuando más necesitaba de su ayuda, se acercaba la selección para el equipo de quidditch y ella sabía que su mamá le encantaría mandarle algunos consejos. ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un calabozo.... no podía ser descrito de otra manera.... estaba en el subsuelo, no tenía ventanas y la única iluminación que recibía era la de unas antorchas que flotaban alrededor, el aire que recibía era, sin duda, por medio mágico, pero aún así olía intensamente a humedad y, por más que le intentara agregar detalles (unas fotos de su hija, un par de adornos y algunos objetos mágicos)seguía siendo un lugar lúgubre y deprimente... y no podía trabajar en otro lugar.

Ahí estaba segura, mucho más que en la mansión, ahí tenía la paz necesaria para concentrarse y pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Por lo menos aquí estaba segura que todo estaba resguardado, ya que solo ella podía llegar hasta allí... bueno, ella y Nadine, pero era poco probable que su hija llegara, no tenía ni idea donde estaba.

De hecho Verena recién se había enterado de este lugar recientemente, mientras ponía en orden, poco a poco, las anotaciones y resúmenes de su padre. Él era el dueño de tan "encantadora" habitación... le había servido de laboratorio, estaba ubicado debajo del sótano de la casa y la única manera de entrar era aparecerse, claro que ahora que la casa había desaparecido encontrar la habitación no había sido difícil... pero esta estaba protegida por magia especial. Solo un Devin podía entrar.... al parecer su padre siempre había tenido fe que ella (o su hermana) siguieran sus pasos.

Antes ella hubiera preferido morir en lugar de "seguir los pasos de su padre".... y ahora, a pesar de todo, lo hacía... no tenía otra opción.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los nervios la estaban matando, sentía mariposas en el estómago y la horrible sensación de que haría el mayor de los ridículos, ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si no la elegían para el equipo? Su mamá no lo creería, siempre le había contado sus historias de quidditch y, si no entraba, no podría seguir sus pasos...

- ¿Vas a ir a las pruebas? –le preguntó una chica a su lado.

Era Elisa Bumberg, una alumna de tercer año, igual que ella y se podría decir que se estaban haciendo amigas, a pesar de que a Nadine prefería guardarse sus problemas y preocupaciones.

- Sí –contestó con voz temblorosa

- Lo harás bien...

- Ya....

- Estoy segura, pero será mejor que vayas a traer tu escoba....serán después del almuerzo...

Caminó hacia su cuarto y sacó su escoba (una Lunar 200 de fabricación rumana) y se dirigió al campo de quidditch como quien va al patíbulo. Un grupo bastante numeroso se había juntado ya y todos parecían estar muy seguros de si mismos, en especial los chicos que, en voz muy alta, se vanagloriaban de su gran habilidad.

No creía poder aguantar mucho de eso y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Harry, Fred y George (los únicos miembros del equipo) llegaron al campo... Nadine no se sorprendió al ver al gran perro que seguía a Harry a todos lados, algunos alumnos le tenían miedo (era bastante grande) pero a ella le parecía que tenía que ser muy leal para preocuparse tanto por su amo.

- Bueno, los dividiremos en grupos... un candidato para guardián y un candidato para cazador....

La selección parecía sencilla, los que postulaban para ser cazadores intentarían anotar, si lo lograban se quedaban para la siguiente ronda y el guardián salía, lo mismo en caso contrario.

Empezaron, el primer candidato para guardián fue Seamus que lo hizo muy bien, eliminó a tres cazadores antes de ser derrotado por Dean, que con una maniobra espectacular también sacó de camino a otros tres guardianes, hasta que Ron, gracias a una atrapada que dejó a Nadine boquiabierta lo detuvo.

La situación se mantuvo igual por otras cinco personas, el chico parecía tener el puesto seguro, y Nadine empezaba a lamentarse por el siguiente que tuviera que hacer la prueba....hasta que se dio cuenta que era ella....

- Bueno...aquí vamos –susurró

Se montó en su escoba, y con gran determinación salió hacia la portería, Fred le tiró la quaffle y se lanzó hacia los aros.

Ron no podía ser peor que su mamá, y ella había aprendido todo lo que sabía por ella.... tenía que intentarlo.... se acercó con más fuerza, hizo un espectacular giro de evasión y 

Pasando a velocidad de rayo junto a Ron tuvo el camino libre, lo había conseguido, simplemente se acerco y lanzo la quaffle....estaba segura que tendría un puesto en el equipo.

Mientras abajo la gente exclamaba frases de admiración y todo el mundo se había acercado a felicitarla...todos menos un muy confundido perro negro......


End file.
